Wii Have Dance
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What does a night of meaningless games end to? Some people realize things in a bar after a few drinks. Others, at a party or club. How do our detectives figure out their feelings? Takes place closer to the end of the 11th season, beginning of 12th season. A little of the episode Spooked. E/O!One-Shot! All songs from the game can be looked up on youtube.Just type Just Dance 3 after.


**Please review!**

"Liv, I can do this." Elliot said denying her help yet again.

"It's been two hours. Can't you at least look at the directions?" Olivia asked handing them to him. "Come on, I really want to play with it." Elliot smirked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. Olivia smacked the back of his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, you tend to put it there." Elliot smiled earning another hit. "Do you want me to set this up or not? I can go sleep at the presinct."

"No! You said you would set up my Wii. You are going to do just that." Olivia said pointing a finger at him.

Elliot chuckled. "I was joking Liv."

"I don't care. I've been sitting here for the past two hours watching you try to figure out how to hook up a Wii without directions." Olivia gritted out. She plopped onto her couch and rubbed her fore head. "Are you almost done?"

"I've been done for an hour and a half. I was just waiting for you to figure out that I got it." Elliot smirked.

Olivia shot up and stared at him. "What?"

"Liv, don't you dare try to rip my head off like Bella did in that Twilight movie." Elliot said preparing himself for the attack. That day, Olivia had dragged him to the movie theater to watch it. She read the books and decided to see the movies. Elliot had to admit. It wasn't half bad. He tried his hardest not laugh when Olivia was almost crying with happiness.

Olivia chuckled when he said that. "I don't think I could get into that position on your shoulders."

"It be fun to watch you try." Elliot laughed and got up. "What did you want to play first? You got Wipeout, Just Dance 3, and then there's the game that comes with the Wii."

"Let's get used to the Wii by playing the game that came with it." Olivia said picking up the game. After creating their Miis, they started to play tennis.

"You are going down Liv." Elliot smirked getting ready.

Olivia chuckled and saw that he didn't have the remote tied to his wrist. "El, tie the remote to your wrist."

"It's fine." Elliot insisted as he served the ball.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but turned to the TV. After a while, Elliot had won two games and Olivia had won two games. Olivia was at Adv. while Elliot was at 40. "Looks like I'm going to win now."

"Liv, we've been going back and forth for 15 minutes. What makes you think you're going to win this time?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged purposely serving the ball on the game. She smirked when Elliot turned to the TV. He flung his arm losing his grip on the Wii remote. Olivia hit the tennis ball when it came to her as Elliot's remote hit the wall, leaving a dent.

Elliot put his hands over his mouth while Olivia stared in shock. The TV played music showing Olivia's Wii smiling. "Look at what you did."

Elliot continued to stare and started shaking his head. "I can fix that."

"You put a hole in my wall." Olivia wailed. "You can bet you are going to fix it."

"Do you want to play something else?" Elliot asked not wanting to put another hole in her wall.

"Let's play Wipeout now." Olivia said hitting his chest. As the game started, Olivia smiled. "You be one of the fat guys."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I have to circle the now very big hole in my wall?"

"Fine." Elliot gritted out. He laughed when he heard about his character's interests. He laughed even harder when he heard about Olivia's character. She didn't read the title of her character and ended up with the Valley Girl.

"It's not funny." Olivia chuckled whining.

"Oh like whatever." Elliot said. "You should like talk like this like all the like time."

Olivia chuckled and playfully punched his arm. "Hey, I look hot and I'm not wearing a stretchy wrestling outfit."

"I have to agree with you there. You kind of look like her." Elliot teased.

"I do not. She's a whole three inches tall and has blonde hair" Olivia said.

Elliot smirked. "If you were blonde, then you could be twins." He knew he was teasing her, it was just too fun.

"Shut up!" Olivia chuckled punching his arm again. The game started and Olivia was trying to shoot Elliot with no sign of stopping. "Shoot him!" She yelled since her aiming was getting really bad with the touchy sensor bar.

When Elliot passed the stage, he looked at her. "You know, you are sure a humble person to be around." He said as his charater was caught on the sweeper arm.

Olivia chuckled. "I hit you with the tennis ball but you didn't fall."

"He's probably four hundred pounds. Do you think that a tennis ball is going to knock him into the water?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia folded her arms over her chest. "I guess not. I hit you like fifteen times though. It should knock you over."

Elliot chuckled. "Okay Liv. You keep saying that." He patted her knee that was right against his.

When the game ended, Olivia smiled as she put in Just Dance 3. "I heard this game is really good."

"Have you seen the songs to this? California Girls, Party Rock Anthem, Dynamite, those are like the only ones I recognize." Elliot said looking at the case.

"Maybe you'll know more of them when you hear them." Olivia shrugged. "Which song did you want to do first?"

"Let's do Dynamite." Elliot said scratching his jaw.

"Okay, Taio Cruz here we go." Olivia said as she clicked on the song. The song started to play and they started to dance. Olivia started laughing when Elliot got confused for a moment. When the song ended, Olivia smiled. "I got four stars."

"So?" Elliot asked. He only got two stars. "Pick your song."

"I'll do random. That way you don't have to dance to California Girls quite yet." Olivia chuckled.

"Well, how considerate of you." Elliot smiled shaking his head. When the song that was picked came up, he smiled. "This is going to be interesting."

Olivia tried her hardest not to laugh. "El, we can pick a different song."

"Hell, no. We are doing this song." Elliot smiled hitting accept for Olivia. The song was Promiscuous Girl. "I love this song."

"I bet you do." Olivia smiled rolling her eyes. The song started and Olivia was surprised at some of the dance moves. It was turning her on immensly.

Elliot was in the same boat. He had to smile every time he and Olivia had to put their hands in front of them, bring them behind them, and moves their hips towards each other. When the song ended, he was surprised when they both got five stars. "We're good."

Olivia laughed. "I didn't know you had those dance moves Stabler."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Elliot smirked. "Do Forget You."

Olivia clicked on the song and they dance to it. They danced to Dance All Night, Land of 1000 Dances, Party Rock Anthem, Price Tag, and What Are You Waiting For. By the end of it, Olivia and Elliot were laughing.

"Some of those dance moves are weird." Elliot chuckled sitting down.

Olivia sat next to him. "They were fun though."

"They were." Elliot agreed and paused. "Liv, you know a couple of weeks ago when you were held at gun point at the airport?"

Olivia paused and turned to him. Curiosity filled her. "Yeah, what about it?"

Elliot paused again trying to comprehend what he really wanted to say. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you, Liv."

"El, you're not going to lose me." Olivia whispered putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Liv, it could have easily gone that way. What if he got you on the plane? What if that gun shot was meant for you? I imagine all of the different ways things could have gone, and it scares me that everyday I get that close to losing you." Elliot said.

"Where's this coming from? We've been partners for eleven years and now you're worried." Olivia asked confused.

Elliot sighed. "I've always been worried. We've just never come that close."

"Except for Gitano." Olivia finished for him. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, Liv. You are not fine most of the time." Elliot said looking her dead in the eye. "Don't tell me not to worry, because you not that doesn't work."

Olivia stood up. "Elliot, I can do my job!"

Elliot stood up. "I never said you couldn't. Why do you think I worry? I care! Compared to your life, nothing else matters. Not even my own life. Liv, why do you think we put each other before the job? It's because we care. Do you know why it's complicated?"

Olivia was not liking his 20 questions attitude. "Why do you think I worry constantly about you? Why do you think I don't mind when people make rude jokes about us being "together" and all of that crap? I know why it's complicated, but that doesn't mean that you do." She went to turn away.

Elliot grabbed her arm and kissed her forcefully. When they pulled back, Elliot spoke. "I do know. I know that it's complicated because when I wake up and go to sleep I don't think of my wife. It's why I tend to sleep at the presinct when we have a fight, or here when we're getting along. It's why the sky, the stars, the sun don't even compare to the dark brown eyes I get to see everyday. It's because I love you, and I don't regret it."

"If you love me, why do you still have a wife?" Olivia asked. "I do not deserve to be labeled as the other woman, and I'm not going to let you name me as one."

"You would never be the other woman, Liv. Kathy and I are splitting. Trust me, you have been the only woman for a long time." Elliot said. "Now, I'd kind of like to hear about your version of complicated."

Olivia couldn't help the smile. "It's why I run when things go bad. It's why I am afraid to lose you yet keep you sometimes. It's because nobody could ever hurt me like you do, but nobody could compare to my feelings for you. It's why all of those other guys didn't last as a boyfriend. They all knew that I love you. I don't regret, but I'm scared of it."

Elliot put his hands on her hips. "I am too." He whispered. "I'm trying with you because if I lose you and you didn't know how I felt... it'd be unbareable."

"I would try anything with you." Olivia whispered back. Some how, she had started tearing up. The tears rolled down her cheeks and Elliot wiped them away.

"Just, let me love you." Elliot said running his lips along her forehead and going back to kiss the middle of it. He looked down at Olivia.

"Okay." Olivia nodded and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Olivia looked up at him. "Nothing more can happen until I see divorce papers."

"You got it." Elliot smiled.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

**(5 months later)**

Olivia sat at her desk anixously. Elliot hadn't been there all morning. Was he sick? Hurt? God, she wanted to know. She looked up at his desk for the fifth time that morning. "C'mon Elliot." She whispered to herself.

Cragen came out of his office. "Liv, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just worried about Elliot. Usually, he calls me if he's going to be late." Olivia said looking towards the squadroom doors.

Cragen looked at her and then towards her wandering gaze. "He'll show up Liv. It's been a long couple of months for him. He wants his divorce to be finalized so he can finally do something. What it is, I don't know."

"I do." Olivia said looking at her hands. She bit her bottom lip. "He wants-" She was cut off by her phone. A picture showed up next to Elliot's name.

_El- I'm in the elevator. Divorce finalized. I will be a single man until I see you up there._

Olivia smiled, put her phone in her pocket, and rushed out to the hallway. The new presinct was so much nicer. Olivia got to the hallway just as the elevator doors opened. She was sure her face would be sore from smiling so wide tomorrow.

Elliot smiled at her when the doors opened up to about five inches. When they opened completely, he started running towards her. She ran towards him. When he reached her, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. He smiled when one of her hands went to the back of his head and the other went to his bicep.

Olivia pulled back first only to rest her forehead against his. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that for the past five months."

"I bet I do." Elliot chuckled kissing her nose.

All of the sudden, Fin and Munch came out of the elevator. "_I like it like that! Hey! Windows down, chillin' with the radio on!" _Munch sang.

Fin rolled his eyes. "Hey El, congrats! You're a single man now."

"I was." Elliot smiled and turned to Olivia still in his arms. She had a hand on the back of he neck while the other was on his arm. "Now, I finally have the woman I love."

Olivia smiled at him and pecked his leps. "I love you."

"Love you too, Liv." Elliot smiled.

Fin's eyes shot out of his head. "Munch, explain that theory to me again!"

Elliot and Olivia laughed as Munch continued to sing with Fin running after him. Olivia turned to Elliot. "How's it feel?"

"The divorce? Great! Being with you? Best thing in the world." Elliot smiled kissing her.

Olivia smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

**Please review! I hope you guys like it. I was playing Just Dance 3 yesterday and this kind of just popped into my head. Munch was singing the song **_**I like it like that**_** by Hot Chelle Rae.**


End file.
